Steine zählen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Ein Mädchen braucht ein Hobby.


**Titel:** Steine zählen  
**Originaltitel:** Count The Stones  
**Autor:**Randombattlecry  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor  
**Pairing:** Rumpelstilzchen/Belle  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnung:** Spoiler für Episode 1x12 "Skin Deep"

**Inhalt:** Ein Mädchen braucht ein Hobby.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 1517 Wörter  
_

**Steine zählen**

„Ich werde die Steine in Ihren Wänden zählen", verkündet sie kurz nach dem Frühstück. Er starrt sie für eine Minute an – gibt sich sogar etwas Mühe dabei – aber sie bleibt unbeeindruckt. Um genau zu sein lächelt sie ihn zärtlich an, was ihn fühlen lässt als ob er mit gleichzeitig mit einer Keule und einer Feder geschlagen wird. Seltsam. Sie ist kaum zwei Wochen hier und er muss sich schon Mühe geben um ihr Angst zu machen.

Er fletscht seine Zähne, sein vertrautes Grinsen – selbst das bewirkt nichts. „Du wirst daran Spaß haben."

„Oh, das werde ich", versichert sie ihm und es scheint als würde sie die Notwendigkeit fühlen sich zu rechtfertigen. „Verstehen Sie, Rumpelstilzchen, es dauert wirklich nicht so lange dieses Schloss zu säubern wie ich erst dachte. Es ist nicht so als würden Sie durch die Räume gehen, Geschirr zertrümmern und Unordnung machen im Kielwasser meines Besens."

„Ich könnte jedoch", schlägt er zwischen seinen Zähnen gepresst hervor.

Sie macht eine halbherzige Bewegung mit ihrer Hand als würde sie ihn wegschubsen. „Ein Mädchen braucht ein Hobby, verstehen Sie."

„Steine zählen?", fragt er sie.

„Steine zählen", bestätigt sie.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er denkt nicht viel über dieses Schloss nach. Nicht über die Art wie es gemacht wurde. Nicht über die Magie, die es genauso zusammen hält wie der Mörtel, welches es davon abhält zusammenzufallen. Er überlegt kurz, was sie gemacht hätte, wenn er sie im Kerker gelassen hätte. Wahrscheinlich angefangen ihren Weg mit einem Löffel frei zu graben.

Er beschließt anzufangen Löffel liegen zu lassen nur um zu sehen, was sie machen wird.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Fertig für den Tag", sagt sie und klopft auf eine Stelle der Wand in der Bibliothek. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu und blickt dann wieder herunter auf seinen Kodex.

„Ein erfüllendes Hobby, Kleine?"

„Eher mittelprächtig", erwidert sie und schlendert mit schwingenden Röcken in seine Richtung. „Was schreiben Sie?"

„Etwas wichtiges und kompliziertes."

Sie weitet ihre Augen übertrieben. „Ach herrje! _Viel_ zu wichtig und kompliziert als, dass eine hilflose Frau wie ich, es verstehen würde, denke ich. Ich werde wieder Staub wischen bevor ich mir etwas verstauche."

Er wirft die Feder auf den Tisch und schiebt den Kodex zu ihr hinüber. Sie nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit um die Anweisungen, die er herausgearbeitet hat, anzustarren. „Irgendeine Art von Zaubertrank?"

„Für einen ganz bestimmten Zweck." Ihr Blick wandert um den seinen, fast nervös erscheinenden, Blick zu begegnen und sie spielt mit dem kleckernden Federkiel. „Eines, von dem ich denke, dass du dir darüber keine Sorgen machen brauchst, es sei denn du bist mit jemanden verfeindet."

„Ich versuche dies zu vermeiden."

„Eine weise Entscheidung deinerseits." Er beobachtet das Heben ihrer Schultern als sie sich gegen den Tisch lehnt und die Bewegung ihrer Haut ist anhand ihrer zarten Schlüsselbeine erkennbar. Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich über ihrer Nase zusammen als sie leicht ihre Stirn runzelt.

„Es ist … zur Bestrafung?"

„Es ist zum _Verkauf_", sagt er ruhig. „Solche Dinge werden sich als nützlich erweisen, wenn Leute einen Deal machen wollen, verstehst du."

„Oh", sagt sie und sie schweigt für einen weiteren Moment bevor sie weggeht und ihn dort zurück lässt. Er schaut ihr mit hartem Blick und seinem Mund in einer grimmigen Linie nach. Sie, dieses Mädchen, sollte wissen, was für eine Art Biest sie entschieden hat zu bleiben.

Erst später erkennt er, dass sie sein Latein korrigiert hat.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Rumpelstilzchen", sagt sie gedankenverloren als sie ihm sein Stroh Stück für Stück überreicht. „Ein interessanter Name. Wie haben Sie ihn bekommen?"

„Man könnte sich fragen wie du _deinen_ bekommen hast", sagt er um etwas mit ihr zu spielen – als wenn er es nicht wüsste. Sie wird weithin als die Schönste in ihrer Provinz anerkannt. Er hatte lange vorher von ihr gehört bevor er Gelegenheit bekam sie in Besitz zu nehmen. „Du wurdest nach deiner Großmutter benannt, oder?"

„Ist es nicht so wie die meisten Menschen ihre Namen bekommen?", sagt sie leichthin. Er braucht sie nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass sie lächelt. Sie rückt etwas näher und stupst ihn mit der Schulter an. „Haben Sie den Ihren so bekommen? Wurden Sie nach Ihrer Großmutter benannt? Großmutter Rumpelstilzchen?"

Sie macht Scherze mit ihm, spielt mit ihm wie er mit ihr spielt und dies ist eine unglaublich unkluge Sache. Er dreht sich zu ihr um, während er weiterhin am Spinnrad spinnt, und fixiert sie mit einem harten Blick. Sie erwidert diesen. Begegnet diesem Blick und beißt in ihre Lippe, aber sie sieht nicht weg. Sie geht nicht weg, entschuldigt sich nicht und gibt nicht nach.

„Es war einmal mehr ein Titel als ein Name", sagt er. Sie wendet ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab.

„Was bedeutet er?"

Er atmet und schließlich tut sie es auch. „Dies ist verloren gegangen, oh, vor einer sehr langen Zeit", antwortet er und lässt das Rad wieder drehen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Wie kommst du mit deinem Hobby voran?", fragt er eines Tages während des Tees.

Sie spreizt ihre Finger flach auf dem Tisch und grinst. Er benutzt die angeschlagene Tasse. Um genau zu sein hat er darauf bestanden diese Tasse die ganze Zeit zu benutzen und, wenn sie denkt, er tue dies um ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen oder seinen Standpunkt klar zu stellen, dann ist es gut so.

„Ich denke, ich bin beinahe fertig." Sie klopft bedeutungsvoll auf die Steinplatten unter ihren Füßen. Er hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Oh?"

„Ja."

„Und wie viele Steine hast du bisher gezählt, meine Liebe?"

Sie lacht ihn aus. _Lacht_ ihn aus!

„Als wenn ich Ihnen das so einfach erzählen würde, wenn ich so viel Arbeit hineingesteckt habe!", sagt sie. „Zähle Sie sie selbst, wenn Sie es wissen wollen."

Dann gießt sie ihm mehr Tee ein.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Eines Abends gibt es einen ruhigen Moment, wo sie einfach nur da sitzt, direkt neben ihm, am Spinnrad. Ihr Haar ist ihr über die Schulter gefallen und ihr Gesicht ist liebreizend und aufgeschlossen. Sie lehnt sich ihm entgegen, nur ein kleines bisschen, um die Bewegung des Pedals und des Rades zu beobachten, die zusammen sich drehen und wenden und Schönheit erschaffen.

„Wie lange werden Sie mich hier behalten?", fragt sie. „Ernsthaft?"

Er dreht den Kopf, gerade weit genug um ihren Blick zu erwidern. Sie starrt ihn unverwandt an, hat sich vollkommen zu ihm hingedreht und fragt nichts mehr. Erwartet nichts von dieser Antwort, weder gutes noch böses. Wartet einfach nur.

Er erträgt es für einen Moment, bevor er seinen Blick senkt.

„Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte", sagt sie und er wartet darauf, dass sie geht. Aber sie sitzt still neben ihn bis spät in die Nacht und er fühlt jeden Atem und jede Bewegung als wäre es sein Körper, der in Gefangenschaft lebt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Im Trab rennt sie eines Tages durch den Flur mit beiden Händen voll und ihre Wege treffen sich gerade als er um die Ecke kommt. Silberbesteckt fällt klappernd überall hin.

„Ach du meine Güte!"

„Oh, das macht nichts", sagt er ihr und folgt dann schnell ihrem Beispiel als sie auf ihre Knie sinkt. „Macht nichts, meine Liebe." Sie sind beide auf dem Boden und seine Knie protestieren sofort, als seine Nägel über die Steine kratzen um das Silberbesteck einzusammeln. „Was ist das überhaupt?"

„Löffel!", sagt sie und setzt sich mit einem atemlosen Lachen auf ihre Hacken. „Ich verstehe Ihr Schloss nicht, Sir. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umdrehe, ist ein neuer Löffel dort wo vorher kein Löffel war! Darum bringe ich sie alle zum Schrank in der Bibliothek und schließe sie dort ein bevor sie entkommen können."

Er kann nicht anders. Er lacht. Es bringt ein Lächeln bei ihr hervor, eines das leuchtet und funkelt im trüben Licht des Flures. Sie lehnt sich wieder nach vorn um ein Stück Silbergeschirr, dass er übersehen hat, zu erreichen.

"Glauben Sie, dass wir alle haben?"

"Wenn es nicht so ist, werden wir sicherlich beim nächsten Mal, wo wir barfuß sind über sie stolpern."

"Das klingt schrecklich schmerzhaft. Ich sollte sie zählen."

"Sie zählen?"

"Ich denke", sagt sie leise, "da ich mein aktuelles Hobby beendet habe, kann ich ein weiteres anfangen."

Er zögert, dann - auf seinen Knien, und er verabscheut es, aber er kann nicht aufstehen solange sie einfach nur hier ist, auf dem gleichen Niveau wie er. Nur kurz, bevor ihr nächster Atemzug ein Lächeln anfeuert, sagt er. "Wie viele?"

"Löffel?"

Er blinzelt und sein Mund zuckt ungeduldig. "Wie viele Steine?"

"Ah", sagt sie und da ist ein Lächeln. Darum sagt er ihren Namen so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht hört.

"Belle. Wie viele Steine sind in den Wänden meines Schlosses?"

Ihr Blickt zuckt nach oben, trifft seinen und das Lächeln wird schwächer, rutscht langsam hinab und verschwindet.

"Ich habe nie etwas über das Schloss gesagt.", sagt sie.

Ende


End file.
